warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Embolist
gas ácido venenoso.}} Much like the Ignis, the Embolist fires a continuous stream of acid at its target, dealing damage. This weapon can be sold for 7.500 . Características This weapon deals damage. Ventajas: *Innate damage. **25% bonus damage to armadura de ferrita – effective against Grineer units equipped with it. **Toxin damage ignores escudos y deals 50% bonus damage to carne – effective against Corpus. **Has 100% proc chance on each hit, which occurs in addition to procs from the weapon's status chance. *Deals damage in an AoE cone (much like the Ignis) that hits all enemies in it, making it excellent at decimating large groups and gives it an extremely high damage potential. *Has one polarity. *Can use the Embolist-exclusive Plaga erosionante mod. Desventajas: *Very short range (6m). *Poor ammo efficiency. *Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. *DoT is only affected by base damage and damage (adding elemental damage besides will not increase it). * damage deals less damage to robóticos, maquinaria y Fosilizada. *Low critical chance. Notas *The projectile creates a toxin cloud on whatever surface it hits, this is purely cosmetic and does no additional damage, staying for less than a second. *Buscador (punch through) does not affect the Embolist since it can already punch through up to its maximum range. *Holding down the fire button while using Shade will cloak you if enemies are nearby, letting you potentially deal high damage without retaliation. *Although stated as being fixed, enemies can still occasionally be dealt extra damage while ragdolled. *Can convert into a single target, infinite range weapon with Volt's Escudo eléctrico, however there is a bug where you can injure yourself while doing this and you can potentially kill yourself very quickly. Consejos *Vórtice and Larva are the most effective ways to use the Embolist to get rid of enemies, as the abilities set it up to hit the entire group at once. *Be sure to convert the damage to another type when fighting infestada o robóticos as the damage will be reduced on these enemies. *As the Embolist is primarily a close range weapon that benefits from area of effect, Fuerza magnum can be beneficial in increasing both its damage and its spread. *The Embolist is a weapon designed to take down crowds of enemies, and becomes more effective the more enemies it hits in its area of effect. The Embolist only begins to outmatch other secondaries when this is considered. *Extensión ruinosa will more than double the range of the weapon (from a max range of 6m to 14m) Curiosidades *An embolism refers to the lodging of an embolus, such as a blood clot or gas bubble. It can cause a circulatory blockage which affects a different part of the body away from the actual site of the blockage. *The visual effect of the Embolist resembles the special attack of the Arrastrado Nauseabundo, indicating that this weapon may be a part of said Infested or derived from it. However, apart from the similar attack appearance there are no shared properties. *The 'tail' on this weapon moves. *When reloading, the Embolist appears to use the animations (and sound) associated with the Grakata or Ignis. Errores *When given to a Rescate target, the cloud released when fired will be the Embolists default energy color, as opposed to the customized one shown on the weapon itself. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Plaga erosionante, an Embolist exclusive Sindicato mod. en:Embolist